The Big WWE Roster Draft
by HBKDX24
Summary: Vince McMahon has decided that he needs his ratings to go up,so he orders that a whole draft of the WWE roster is needed.
1. Prolouge

It was a warm june afternoon in Stanford, Conneticut. Vince McMahon was sitting at his desk reviewing his ratings.He noticed that they were very low.

"How do I make them higher" he questioned himself as he rubbed his chin.He then took a sip of coffee.

He had been pondering this question to himself all afternoon.He then thought of something.He thought it might be risky,but to make his fans happy,he thought, it was worth a shot. he grabbed a phone and called up his assistant.

"Yes sir" his assistant asked."Release to the press and that I will be doing an all roster Draft change around where all of my superstars will be put up to change with a chance that they might end up on the same show."Vince proclaimed."Got it sir"said his assistant.as he hung up Vince said to himself "WWE will never be the same again."


	2. The First Round

Vince Mchmahon stepped to a microphone at the beggining of the Live Raw Draft Special."Thank you and welcome to the all roster draft." the crowd went wild,"here are the rules as of now all superstars are free agents, and they will all be drafted to the three respective shows randomly. each show will get 29 super stars and one show will get an extra"Vince proclaimed proudly."It will randomly be decided what th order is but whoever is last gets the extra superstar"Vince says proudly."Now I will randomly take the brands out of this ball machine." Vince picks out of the machine. "The first Brand to pick will be...ECW"the crowd went wild,"and for the next brand to pick will be...Raw."The crowd had a great roar of cheers."So that means number 3 will be Smackdown! whom get the 30 superstars."Vince said."So to make the first pick will be ECW general manager Theodore Long."

"Thank ya playa."Teddy said gratefully." OK so the first pick of the draft will be..."Teddy digged into the barrel. "Oh well its a start the first pick to ECW is Snitsky." Teddy Proclaimed.

"Okay on to the next Brand"Vince cut in. "Raw is up now,so welcome William Regal." "Thank you" Regal pointed out. " Now anyways you chaps the first pick for Monday Night Raw is..." Regal dug his hand in anxiosly.Oh a good freind of mine indeed the first pick is Finlay.the crowd had somewhat of a loud reaction.

"Okay onto the final brand for the first round Smackdown!"Vince Proclaimed "So come out Vickie Guerrero" Edge slowly rolled her out on the wheelchair."Thank you hunny" Vickie Proclaimed the first pick for Smackdown is uh honey could you get that for me" She asked. Edge reluctantly grabbed the ball and gave it to her.Well this is a pretty big one the first pick to Smakcdown is The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels."the crowd erupted with HBK chants.

"Anyways we will be picking the next rounds after the commercials so dont you turn the dial" Vince Proudly commanded.

So after the first round

ECW 1.Snitsky

Raw 1.Finlay

Smackdown! 1.Shawn Michaels


	3. Rounds 2 and 3 amongst controversy

"Welcome Back to the draft"Vince Proudly said, "so for the next..."Vince was cut off by the the sound of Shawn Michaels music.

Shawn Walked through the entrance on the stage and walked up to vince with an angry like face,"So I am on Smackdown now"Shawn questioned Vince."Yes"Vince replied "Yes and in all fairness that is where you must be now"Vince proclaimed Shawn grabbed Vince by his collar,"If Hunter or someone else that is my freind does not end up on Smackdown,There are gonna be some problems between me and you."and with that Shawns music hit again and he let Vince go and he walked backstage.

"Jesus Christ whats his problem"Vince said hesitantly "anyways ECW Picks now" Then Theodore Long walks up to the Barrel,"Thank Ya Again Playa"Teddy said"Now for the next pick for ECW..." Once again he digs his hand in the Barrel,and takes a ball out "Oh my well thers still a whole draft to go" Proclaimes Teddy "the second pick to the ECW Roster is Gregory Helms"After a slight reaction Teddy walks away from the Barrel."Okay next up William Regal for Raw" Vince announces."Thank you sir" says William "Anyways lets get this over with the second pick is..."William once again digs his hand in, "Oh my god I havent seen a pick this hiddeous since the San Diego Chargers picked Ryan Leaf' Regal says, "Oh well the next pick is,ugh Funaki"the crowd starts laughing at Regal as he,Embarassingly walks away.

"Now for Smackdown,Vickie"Says Vince "Thank you Vince"Says Vickie,"Now hunny could you make the next pick"says Vickie to Edge,Edge slowly grabs the ball while Vickie announces,"The next pick to join Smackdown is Ohh the first Diva,The next pick is Maria",the crowd goes wild."Okay I came up with an Idea" proclaimes Vince, "we will have a first round vs. second round 2 on 3 handicap match",proclimes Vince,"it will be HBK,Snitsky, and Finlay vs. Gregory Helms and Funaki w/Maria as there manager"Vince proclaimes.

After the Break the wrestlers were already in the ring except for Shawn who refused to come to the ring so Vince changed it into a normal Tag match with Maria still with the same team.

The match was pretty fast,Funaki tried to attack Snitsky,but he big boots him and Finlay grabbed Gregory Helms,beat him down and gave him a Celtic Cross,and they both pinned them,Maria tried to cheer them on,but it was no use.

After everyone got out Vince got on the microphone,"The next ECW Pick is now"he proclaimed

Teodore Long got on the Microphone when he approched the Barrel"Okay Playa now its time to turn it around"Teddy proclaimed "the next pick is.."He digged in,"Hmmm this is interesting the next ECW pick is Festus"The crowd had a mixed reaction as the music of Jesse and Festus hit,and it was Jesse,"God Dammit Teddy"Jesse yelled "Festus needs me and now you took him away from me,I better end up on ECW too",Jesse yelled to Teddy"or else"Jesse then frustratingly ran backstage.

"Well I believe I am next",William Regal cut in, "The Next Raw superstar is..." he dug his arm anxiously in the Barrel,"Wha the Hell oh well ill find some thing to do with him, the next pick for Raw is Deuce",The crowd kind of booed, Regal walked away as Vickie and Edge approached the barrel"Okay hun pick it out"Vickie told Edge,He once again put his hand in the Barrel,"the next pick for Friday Night Smackdown is...another diva, oh welcome back to Smackdown,Natalya"the crowd was really silent

"Okay now we will have another Match"announced Vince "it will be Festus vs. Deuce with a special guest referee Natalya."

The Match lasted about five minutes with Festus Mostly in control,it ended with Festus geting in Natalyas face and he almost hit her when she crawled out and DQed him then Festus got low blowed by Deuce and he pulled a Chair out and was about to hit him,but then Jesse came out to stop him and he took the chair and chased him out,Vince then got on the microphone "Jesse,get your ass out of the ring before I fire your ass"He proclaimed,"and get your retarded freind out to or I'll fire him too"Vince Demanded " the next picks will be after the Break." and it went to commercial

After the First 3 Rounds

ECW1.Snitsky 2.Gregory Helms 3.Festus

Raw1.Finlay 2.Funaki 3.Deuce

Smackdown!1.Shawn Michaels 2.Maria 3.Natalya


	4. Rounds 4 through 6,a short DX Reunion

"Welcome Back to the Draft"Vince says"Now ECW go ahead" and Teddy Long came up"Now playa we need to do better throughout the more of the draft,so here we go the next Pick for ECW is..." Teddy digs in,"Ugh oh well it is Katie Lea Burchill"The crowd barley responds"Sorry for your unfortunate turns Teddy "Vince procliames"lets go William,Raws up next"William Regal then walks up to the Barrel,"Well then chaps,the next pick for monday nights is... "Regal digs in and grips a ball,"The former GM of ECW Armando Estrada" The crowd boos for behalf of Estrada.

"Thank you for being pacient for me and my future husband to go" Vickie inturupts as she gets on the microphone,"Hunny you can pick and announce this one"Edge puts his hand in takes out the ball and hesteps up to the mic,"Uhhhh the next pick to Smackdown is..."he opens the ball, "what the Hell we got the lucky first pick of HBK and now this is our 3rd diva in a row,it is Cherry" "that gives me an Idea"Vince says "Later on tonight there will be a diva battle royal,and the winning brand will be able to trade for a different superstar in trade for a superstar they dont want,the winner will be able to select from either brands sothere is no restrictions" the crowd went wild with excitement as they went on commercial.

After the break it was time for ECW to pick again,"Now I need a really,really good pick right now playa" Teddy stated "So here we go"Teddy shook up the barrel with a reel and took a ball out" the next super star to ECW is..."Teddy was in shock "TRIPLE H" Teddy screamed to the fans and the crowd went wild.Triple H's music hit the arena as he walked to the stage,his music eventually stopped as he approached the microphone and there were Triple H chants all over the arena"I only have 1 problem"Triple H said as he started to speak,"what about my WWE championship," Oh yeah I almost forgot"exclaimed Vince "any champion that goes to a different show than where there championship belongs is stripped right there and then"a roar of boos starts through the crowd,"so give it up" Vince says putting his hands out, Triple H reluctantly gives in and gives the belt and starts to walk backstage, but turns a round walks back to Vince and gives him a crotch chop,which is met by many cheers by fans,then finally walks backstage.Vince with an odd look on his face puts the WWE championship in a holding place where he will be holding all titles that end up vacated.

"What disrespect"William Regal digs his hand in the barrel "anyways the next pick for Monday night Raw is..."Regal looks interested"welcome back to be our first diva,Melina" the crowd gets somewhat of a pop off of that"Now its time for more than just divas",Proclaimes Vickie,"so I will get it out this time hunny,if you dont mind"Edge kind of shrugs and Vickie sticks her hand in,a pleasuerous look upbrings into her face."Smackdown welcomes to stay on Smackdown,The Great Khali"the crowd boos this because of the dislike for him."Now to spice things up"Vince proclaimes"to show Shawn and Hunter you dont cross the boss, I will be pitting them up against all recent picks, which is the team of The Great Khali and Armondo Estrada.' the crowd boos the team as they make their entrance."Now if Shawn or Hunter decide not to show up,they will be fired"Vince proclaimes as the crowd boos Vince for that decision.

Then the D-X music starts to hit the arena as they march down to the ring,they both looked frustrated at Vince,they stepped in the ring ready to fight Khali and Estrada,there music stopped they were ready to fight.

the match was a good 15 minutes of back and forth action but Hunter and Sahwn eventually pulled it off at the end,DX eventually teamed up on Khali and knocked him out of the ring, and that left Estrada,Shawn made it look like he was gonna hit him with sweet chin music Estrada was ready to duck so when he went for it he held back and Estrada turned around into a Pedigree and got pinned by Triple H, as they celebrated they walked up the stage and scared Vince pretending they were gonna hit him he fell to the ground and they gave him a quadruple crotch chop and laughed together and walked away to the center of the stage and did there famous pose then walked backstage.

ECWs GM Teddy Long walked back up to the Barrel after the break ended,"Now Playa lets keep the good luck up the next pick is,Oh my,well a least it is different,it is Lance Cade" the crowd echoed in boos for Cade."Well now its time for the ultimate brand to get there pick",says Regal with a smirk on his face,"lets get somone big shall we, the next pick for Raw is..."Regal digs his Hand in "Yes, The Samoan bulldozer Umanga" the crowd is dipleased at Regal getting Umaga and booed Regal."Now we will definitly get someone better" says Vickie,"Hun could you grab one for me" Vickie asks, Edge grabs one and gives it to her, she looks at it with pleasure"The Legend killer Randy Orton" the crowd had a very big mixed reaction to this.and with that they went to a commercial break.

After 6 rounds

ECW1.Snitsky 2.Gregory Helms 3.Festus 4.Katie Lea Burchill 5.Triple H 6. Lance Cade

Raw1.Finlay 2.Funaki 3.Deuce 4.Armondo Estrada 5.Melina 6.Umaga

Smackdown!1.Shawn Michaels 2.Maria 3.Natalya 4.Cherry 5.The Great Khali 6.Randy Orton


	5. Rounds 7 and 8,Vickies Evil Match

"Welcome back to the draft "Vince proudly said "and now time for ECW" "thank ya playa" Teddy proclaimed "and now the next person joining ECW is" he digs his hand in the barrel, "Ah an original stays,Tommy Dreamer" the crowd goes wild at the fact that he is staying, "now im gonna give it to you playa,I mean William"Teddy steps away as William Regal steps up " now Raw needs some big talent so here we go, the next pick for Raw is..." he digs in anxiously "Damn I need better picks the new superstar is Chavo Guerrero" the crowd boos Chavo, then his music hits and he walks into the arena and gets up to the microphone "Oh its a pleasure coming to the so called A show" he pauses when the crowd fills wth boos for him "but my bodyguard need to end up on this show, or you, Mr. Regal, must find me a new one, or you'll need one" Chavo then frustratingly walked backstage again.

"Well Regal you made him mad for taking him away from his Familia"Vickie added in as she was wheeled up to the barrel "anyways the real A show will now take" she digs in the barrel and looks at the name inside and lloks at it with some disgust, "Oh well, we get the extra pick,it is Ron Simmons' The crowd cheers as he walks from backstage and walks up near the mic and in there face, he gives them a weird look and gives them his famous catchphrase "DAMN" and then walks backstage.

Now this gives me another idea" Vince says "well at a point in this draft ther will still be four free agents, so at that point I will ask that the GMs pick 10 members of their roster to come out and fight in a 30-man battle royal" this is met by cheers by the fans "and the winner will get to select out of the final four superstars whom they want,except for if Smackdown wins, they will be able to select 2 supertars since the advantage they got at the begining of the show for picking last. then it goes on commercial.

After the break it was ECW time again,Teddy Long, as usual stepped up to the barrel "Now playa lets keep it up, if ya want it to stay up fans give me a holla holla" the crowd responded weel there was alot of Holla Hollas in the crowd, "Well anyways playa the next pick for E-C-W is..." He digs his hand in the barrel "Well he still decent, Colin Delany,welcome back" there was barely a reaction cause frankly, barely anyone cared.

"Now you chaps its time to get some talent, hopefully for Raw" says William full of hope "now Raw gets" as he digs in and takes the ball out "Well we get to keep" he pauses "Y2J Chris Jericho" the crowd booed his name, as William slowly walked away. "Now for some real talent" Vickie butted in rudely, "we will now take our pick, the new superstar joining Smackdown is" she digs in and looks at what she got "Ugh we still got to deal with this peace of crap, we get Hornswoggle" the crowd somewhat cheers but it was mostly little kids. Finlay then marches out from then entranceway and grabs Vince " thats it you Bastard me and you in the ring right now" Finlay demands " whoa hold on a minute" Vince exclaimed " I didnt do it, Vickie did, and you should take it up with her" he proclaimes he then approches her and Edge "Hey back it up bud"Edge says "dont forget right now I am still World Heavyweight champion" the crowd boos him " now I can see why you are mad, but if you are that mad, we can take this to the ring right now and settle it like men" Finlay then marches down to the ring and tells him to come on down then edge takes off his shirt, then takes off his necklace and takes off his pants, revealing that he had his tights on under them the whole time and then rushes down to the ring.He gets in the ring and is ready to fight when Vickie gets on the Microphone.

"Wait hunny I know how to make this more interesting, lets bring Hornswoggle out" his music hits and comes down to the ring and gets by Finlays side. "thats not it" she proclaimes "my dear Edge hunny, you need a tag partner so for tonight the reunion of Rated-RKO, come on out Randy" Randy Orton comes out with an odd look on his face because he has an injured collarbone "Vickie how am I gonna wrestle, i'm injured" he complaines "oh dont worry Randy" Vickie assures him " I meant it would be like a Rated-RKO reunion because you are special refferee so get down there" Randy Orton goes down to the ring and waits with the others to see what would unfold next.

"Now your tag team partner hunny will be my personal favorite, The Great Khali" the crowd boos him as he walks down to the ring "Oh and by the way, its a No-DQ, falls count anywhere match" she said, Finlay and Horswoggle were so distracted by his size that when they turned back around to look for Edge, they were double speared by Edge,whom then signaled Randy to get some chairs after he rang the bell, whlie Khali was getting in the ring. While Randy got some chairs Khali Slammed Horswoggle and Finlay with the double hand chokeslam to lay them out then after Randy Orton got the chairs he RKOed both Finlay and Hornswoggle, Finlay was trying to get up, but he was viciously hit in the head by Edge with a chair. "get him." Edge told Khali as he pointed to Hornswoggle. "do it"Edge told him, Khali then put Hornswoggle in the vise grip until he was gushing with blood, then Edge told him to set him on one chair, Edge then grabbed the other one, hessitated a little, but then gave him the con-charito 3 times,then he signaled to get Finlay,Finlay tried to fight them off by hitting Khali in the head, but it was no use,Edge speared him into the corner, and when he struggled out of the corner, Orton RKOed him, they then set him up and gave him the con-charito 4 times.Khali then grabbed Hornswoggle and put him on the announcers table outside of the ring, on top of a chair, they then set Finlay on the apron and had Randy get on the out side of the ring " you know what to do" Edge told him

Finlay was grabbed up by Khali and then Finlay wiggled for a moment on the apron, facing the tables, then Edge speared him of the apron and in mid air, with his good arm, Orton caught him with an RKO and smashed them both though the announcers table, then Edge and Khali got outside of the ring, Khali then raised his hand in victory as Edge pinned them both and got the three. Edges music hit the arena and him,Khali, and Randy Orton, left and went back up the stage as Randy and Khali went backstage, Edge went back to Vickie, as the EMTs got to Finlay and Horswoggle and wheeled them out of the arena on stretchers. Edge smiled as they were wheeled by and it went to a commercial.

So after 8 rounds

ECW1.Snitsky 2.Gregory Helms 3.Festus 4.Katie Lea Burchill 5.Triple H 6. Lance Cade 7.Tommy Dreamer 8.Colin Delaney

Raw1.Finlay 2.Funaki 3.Deuce 4.Armondo Estrada 5.Melina 6.Umaga 7.Chavo Guerrero 8.Chris Jericho

Smackdown!1.Shawn Michaels 2.Maria 3.Natalya 4.Cherry 5.The Great Khali 6.Randy Orton 7.Ron Simmons 8.Hornswoggle


	6. Rounds 9 and 10, Lost Tag Gold

"Haha welcome back"Vince proudly said "and thank you Vickie, Edge, Randy, and Khali for taking care of my problem, now uh, Teddy you may go since it is ECWs turn." "Okay Playas here we go the next pick for ECW is..." Teddy digs his ahnd in the barrel "Oh my I was ready to faint, the new superstar is, JOHN CENA" the crowd goes wild after hearing Teddys response, Vince then gets on the microphone "Well Teddy I have a suprise for you, I will be reinstating the ECW Television championship and the ECW Tag team Championship belts on ECW next week." the crowd dug that as they went wild and started the ECW chant, then William Regal went up to the mic frustrated "God Dammit" He said " all the good picks just fly out of raw just like that, is that how it works, ugh ill just go and get it over with the new superstar is..." Regal digs his hand in frustratingly "Well at least I got Chavo of my back, welcome Bam Neely" the crowd boos that as William Regal walks away.

"Now its time for the best damn show on earth to go" says Vickie strangly politely " hunny get it for me please" as Edge digs in she once again announces "Welcome to Smackdown,Carlito" the crowd has a mixed reaction as he came out he stepped up to the mic "William come over here for a minute" He says, Regal hesitates, but steps up to him "I got a goodbye present for you" and with that, Carlito spit in his face, Regal fell on the floor and Carlito continued to speak " thats what you get for not giving me ant of the spotlight on Raw, a bout always teaming me with that fool Santino, whom I was always better than, and even thinking he was on the same level as me, well you know what... " after that Santinos music hit the arena and he came out "So youre too good for me, huh Carlito" Santino said frustrated " then letsget in the ring and see how good you really are" and he marched to the ring and Carlito followed.

The Match was a good 7 minutes long with a pretty balanced match, at the end of the match though, Carlito got the upper hand, Santino went for a crossbody as Carlito caught him with a dropkick, the n Carlito picked him up and gave him a Bakcstabber and pinned him and that was it. Carlito walked away happily as Santino looked frustated in the ring as they went to a commercial break.

"Ahhh" Vince said as Raw came back on air, " nothing like a good wrestling match to get your blood pumping,oh I almost forgot its time for ECW to go. "Thank Ya again playa, I am on a role okay here we go the next pick for the extreme brand is..." He digs his hand in "another big one and I mean by size a really big one, Big Daddy V" the crowd boos in the case of Big Daddy V as Teddy walks away for the disgrutled William Regal to walk up to the mic and claim his superstar. "Well after getting spit in the face I think its time to get this over with, the new addition to Raw is..." Regal looks a thte crowd for a moment and then puts his hand in the barrel and take a ball out. "Haha somwhat of a star, its time for Raw to get a Reality Check, Welcome The Miz" the crowd barely has a reaction as the Miz comes out from the back " you know the drift"Vince said, Miz then handed Vince the WWE tag team title belt " wait thats not it Miz" Vince said as Miz was heading backstage "Mr. Morrison must also give in his title since you to are not a legal team on Smackdown" then John Morrison came out to his music, looked at his title one last time gave Vince a dirty look and then walked backstage with Miz "Now lets go Smackdown get your part over with" and with that, Vickie and Edge came up to the Barrel "Hun you know what to do" Vickie said, Edge Grabbed a ball and gave it to her " the next pick for Smackdown is..." she looked at it with somewhat of a grin "Welcome Elijah Burke" the crowd boos him "Haha" Vince said I ahve another idea."

"lets have a tag match right now to show Miz and Morrison not to get smart with me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon," he proclaimed in third person " I will have them face the team of Elijah Burke and Big Daddy V. and they went ot commercial.

When the show came back on, Burke and Big Daddy V were already in the ring, Miz and Morrison mad etheir way to the ring, but instead of posing, as they usually do, they ran right into the ring and started to fight them.The match lasted 10 minutes, with spots of Big Daddy V dominating, but near the end Morrison and Burke were the legal men, Burke went for the Elijah Express, Morrison reversed and threw him in to Big Daddy V, which knocked him off the apron, then Burke turned around and got the Moonlight Drive from Morrison, then he tagged in Miz, whom gave him the Reality Check and pinned him 123.

As Miz and Morrison walked away in celebration, Vince looked frustrated as they left to the backstage, then frustrated for Burke knocking him off the apron, Big Daddy V grabbed Burke and bodyslammed him hard into the mat, he then did a diving splat onto him, then Big Daddy Vs music hit as he left the arena to go backstage, Burke then struggled then went backstage too,it then went to another commercial.

After 10 Rounds

ECW1.Snitsky 2.Gregory Helms 3.Festus 4.Katie Lea Burchill 5.Triple H 6. Lance Cade 7.Tommy Dreamer 8.Colin Delaney 9.John Cena 10. Big Daddy V

Raw1.Finlay 2.Funaki 3.Deuce 4.Armondo Estrada 5.Melina 6.Umaga 7.Chavo Guerrero 8.Chris Jericho 9.Bam Neely 10.The Miz

Smackdown!1.Shawn Michaels 2.Maria 3.Natalya 4.Cherry 5.The Great Khali 6.Randy Orton 7.Ron Simmons 8.Hornswoggle 9.Carlito 10.Elijah Burke


	7. Double Rounds 11 and 12, Triple round 13

The commercial came back to Teddy Long about to make his next draft pick, "now here we go playa the next pick is..." he is inturupted by Vince whom stepped up to the microphone "I have another Idea, the next couple rounds I will name Double-Decker rounds, meaning by in these rounds you will get to randomly take 2 superstars from the Barrel" the crowd went wild over this as Teddy got back on the Microphone "Okay Playa the next 2 superstars for ECW are..."He digs inand takes 2 balls "well this is decent,Stevie Richards" there was a mild reaction "and the other,DH Smith" the crowd goes wild to this and Teddy hands it to Regal "thank you chap" he says with an evilish grin "Now better chances for Raw to get a good superstar so here we go the 2 new superstars to Raw is..." William Digs in and takes 2. "Ugh, oh well we need jobbers, welcome, I guess, Charlie Haas, and.." he pauses for a moment to get thename out of the ball, he cracks a grin "The Big Show"the crowd boos Big Shows name as Vickie gets wheeled to the barrel " okay here we go the next 2 picks to Smackdown are..." she digs her hand in the barrel "First, wow Ted DiBiase Jr." the crowd booed him as Vickie opened the next ball "ugh another diva, Ashley" she gets a small reaction as Teddy Long steps back up.

"Now since we are still in the Double-Decker rounds Playa, here are my next 2 picks" Teddy digs in the Barrel for his 2 picks, " now Im gonna reveal them both at the same time" Teddy opens them both with a type of shock "Jesse and Kofi Kingston" the crowd had a positive reaction to this, thi was good for Jesse cause he was reunited with Festus,It was now time for William Regal and Raw to go."Okay chaps lets just get down to it then, the next 2 picks for Monday Night Raw are "Regal finds 2 balls and grabs them "Here they are,Kenny Dykstra and Chuck Palumbo" the crowd was somewhat cheering for Chuck but that was about it.

"Now its time for some good picks" says Vickie as she takes out the 2 balls and reads them "Ha Jeff Hardy and ugh Candice Michelle" the crod cheers that on as Vince steps back up.Now there will be a Double Decker tag match with all three brands with any diva drafted as their manager so it will be Team ECW Stevie Richards, DH Smith, Jesse and Kofi Kingston vs. Team Raw Charlie Haas, Big Show,Kenny Dykstra, and Chuck Palumbo vs. Team Smackdown! Ted Dibiase Jr. and Jeff Hardy W/Ashley and Candice, Then vickie inturrupts " thats not fair, its a 4 on 4 on 2 match" "Fine" Vince says "you can add Khali and Edge to your team to make it even"the crowd booed this when it went to commercial.

The Match was already in progress when Raw came back on, It was a pretty balanced 15- minute match, un til near the end where Smackdown was taking control they had Stevie Richards layed out and ther was chaos ouside of the ring and Edge Demanded that Jef do the Swanton when he told him to, Jeff refused to listen to him got off the turn buckle and him and DiBiase left, Ted left because he was getting bossed around to, they left Khali and Edge get jumped by team Raw and ECW, which eventually led to Kofi kingston getting the final pin on a weak Stevie Richards, after they all cleared the ring, Vince went back to the microphone, "now there will be one special Triple-Header round right now where each show gets three picks right in a row" the crowd went wild as Theodore Long got to the stand anxiously, Alrigh her we go, for the next three new super stars they are" Teddy takes three balls out and opens them, he looks suprised "Jimmy Wang Yang, Jillian, and the Boogeyman" the crowdf went some what wild as Teddy was somewhat dissapointed as he walked away to let Regal pick "Now anyways raw will get stronger with these three picks so now to introduce Raws three hopefully great superstars..." William Digs in, grabs three and looks at them all "Val Venis ugh, Santino Marella, and.." William looks at this one with disbelief "Well vickie say goodbye to your boo because Raw drafts Edge!" the crowd cheers as Edge is forced to leave Smackdown, and his World Heavyweight Championship, a tear starts to drip down Edges eye as he give Vince his title and then walks backstage.

"you monster" vickie says as she steps up to thed microphone " you will pay for that, so here we go the next 3 superstars for Smackdown are..." she digs in looks at them and then diplays them so she can read them "Jamie Noble, JBL, and the NOW former ECW Champion, Kane" the crowd somewhat cheers but then Kane came out looking mad and he then stepped up to Vince, starred him down, and then eventually, angrily, handed Vince the belt and then lit his Pyro on the stage, and then went backstage again, it then went to commercial.

After 10 normal rounds, 2 double rounds, and a triple round

ECW1.Snitsky 2.Gregory Helms 3.Festus 4.Katie Lea Burchill 5.Triple H 6. Lance Cade 7.Tommy Dreamer 8.Colin Delaney 9.John Cena 10.Big Daddy V 11.Stevie Richards 12.DH Smith 13.Jesse 14.Kofi Kingston 15.Jimmy Wang Yang 16.Jillian 17.Boogeyman

Raw1.Finlay 2.Funaki 3.Deuce 4.Armondo Estrada 5.Melina 6.Umaga 7.Chavo Guerrero 8.Chris Jericho 9.Bam Neely 10.The Miz 11.Charlie Haas 12.Big Show 13.Kenny Dykstra 14.Chuck Palumbo 15.Val Venis 16.Santino Marella 17.Edge

Smackdown!1.Shawn Michaels 2.Maria 3.Natalya 4.Cherry 5.The Great Khali 6.Randy Orton 7.Ron Simmons 8.Hornswoggle 9.Carlito 10.Elijah Burke 11.Ted Dibiase Jr. 12.Ashley 13.Jeff Hardy 14.Candice Michelle 15.Jamie Noble 16.JBL 17.Kane


End file.
